Whereas multi level automatic car parking has become a basic infrastructure in the current economic development, besides the demand of fast and safe parking and retrieval, the over dimensional platform carriers, that too in large numbers, posed a challenge for handling and storage. There is a time gap between handling two successive cars. When a number of vehicles report simultaneously for parking as it happens during opening peak hours, the pressure on the system is so much as to cause a virtual breakdown. Cars reporting for parking have to wait in queue causing irritation to clients besides creating traffic congestion. Similarly, when the requests for retrievals pour in heavily at the closing hours, the system becomes unmanageable and goes haywire. So far no workable solution has emerged with the result that the growth of the multi level automatic parking units is hindered.